Post anchors are known in the prior art, for example from German Patent DE 36 34 266. In that document, a screw-in threaded rod is adhesively bonded in a corresponding drillhole in a post, a longitudinal groove being provided on the threaded rod so that the glue can accordingly be allowed to enter the drillhole between the threaded rod and the wall of the drillhole.
Another post anchor is shown in German Patent DE 199 12 815, in which a threaded spike is provided on a plate which can be placed against the underside of a post, this threaded spike penetrating the post during positioning of the post anchor. Provided on the opposite side of the post anchor is a sleeve with an internal thread so that an anchor bar can be subsequently screwed in outside of the post.
In all the posts disclosed in the prior art, even when the threaded rods are glued in, there is a problem in terms of the parallelism of the post anchor and post. This means that the post anchor does not usually have its center axis lying exactly parallel to the longitudinal axis of the post. This is an unwanted property of such a system and a disadvantage when assembling such post anchor systems on building sites.
In practice, the threaded rod and post of the present invention is therefore not, as in DE 199 12 815, put together on the building site. Instead, this takes place beforehand so that said parallelism can be achieved to the greatest possible degree under industrial production conditions.
Moreover, the connection of metal anchors in wooden posts usually leaves something to be desired in terms of the force required to extract the anchors, for example.